bestfriends brother
by angelshell69
Summary: Musa likes her bestfriends brother but should she tell her or just go on with her secret crush on her brother


The first day of 8th grade

Musa's POV

1 period

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring here's to us by Halestorm and I think to my self "shit its the first day of School."

I get up and I do my make up. I put on a red dress a little low cut with knee high boots and throw my hair in to pigtails. Then I grab my back pack and head down stares. I grab a wild berry poptart and head to the bus stop.

When I get to the bus stop people start to whisper about me I hear shes a freak and a slut. As the bus pulls up Im last to get on the bus and I find my only friend Kayla shes a short blonde girl with bright blue eyes she has on a pierce the veil t-shirt with washed out skinny jeans with black and green DC's. I take my seat next to her and she takes her head phones out and gives me and hug. From the back of the bus we hear stupid emo bitches.

We turn to see who said it even though we already knew who said it was her brother Riven he has natural purple red hair with dark purple eyes Kayla was adopted so shes not really related to him and his family. Which I think is a good thing because I wouldn't want to be related to there family. there really bad people her "dad" is the richest man in the city but he is a bad man he is an old wore out con man with connections in the mob. He will do any thing he can to make sure Riven gets what he wants which is worse. But he family seems to like me considering I'm the only friend Kayla has. We pull up to west marrywether school for the gifted. Kayla and I get our stuff and get off the bus.

When we get off the bus her brother and his friends are standing at the front door to the school. We try to ignore them as we walk in but we keep hearing stupid emo bitches, emo sluts, go kill ur self. I can see that Kayla is having a hard time ignoring them. Thats when her brother says to her "My father should have never adopted you ugly cunt" as soon as that came out of his mouth my fist collided with his jaw. He stepped back to realize what happened. Then he took a swing at me and I caught his fist and twisted his arm. Till I heard Kayla scream stop you're gonna break his arm and I let go and walked away. "where did you learn to fight like that!" Kayla said excitedly in to my ear

"My dad thought me how to fight in any scenario" I say back to her as we walk down the hall

"People are starring at you musa!" she says in a half giggle

"I know that is starting to get on my nervous." I say to her irritated as we depart because I'm a grade above her which her brother and I are both in 8th grade. I walk in to my first class and I saw her brother. The teacher says to me "find your name tag on the table and sit there that will be your permant sit for the rest the year so have fun" I looked at the table in front of me and no such luck thats when I looked at the name tag next to Riven and there I was siting by the guy I got in a fight with

"So emo girl your names musa aye" Riven says with I little smirk

"yeah thats my name gotta problem with it marrywether" I say back to him

"No. why did you just call marrywether and not my name?" he asked

"cuz I can" I say putting my head on the tabble wishing this day would be over the teacher starts talking about the rules and what were gonna learn. I blank out thinking about how hot Kayla's brother is. why dose he have to hate me. "Why are you staring at me" he says

"I didn't realize I was sorry Riven." I say with a blush at that moment bed rock pops in my head. I bet he really could make my bed rock nooooo im not suppose to be thinking this way ugh

"what were you thinking about while u were looking at me aye?" he wispers in my ear and it gives me chills

"Nothing none of your business" I say a little to fast "Sure what ever you say babe." he wispers on the back of my neck as he gets up from his chair to sharpen his pencil omg he called me babe oh why do I have to like her brother if she finds out she'll kill me what do I do I wish I had some I could talk thats not Kayla I wander if he likes me too proably not he thinks I'm an emo freak!


End file.
